Serenade in Blue
by eeveekitty85
Summary: Sappy fluffy Rocketshipping. Memories are shared as the gang reunite. A few surprises are in store for Jessie. ONE SHOT. Keep in mind I'm a bit sadistic...R


**Serenade in Blue**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and do not claim to. I merely wish to entertain and please, and give you comedic value.

**Notes: **I just loved the song Serenade in Blue when I heard it on Buffy, so I just had to put it into a song fic. Set in the future, Jessie, James and Meowth meet up again to share some memories. This is sappy, fluffy and totally unlike me but I had to post it!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Well bye for now. It's been great talking to you James._

_Yeah, you too Jessie. O.K., see you soon._

_See ya._

Jessie signed off and shut down her computer. Instant messaging was how she mainly communicated with James these days. The phone bill tended to get too expensive if they phoned one another. The Internet was still expensive, but not as much. And 'See you soon'. Well, that was a laugh. Jessie hadn't actually seen James's face, except through a web cam, for four years. It was difficult. When they had finally been fired from team Rocket, Jessie had decided to live in Johto. Meowth had moved on to the Hoenne region. And James had gone right back to Kanto, much to her disappointment. She had hoped that some day they would live together. Someone had once told her that stubbornness would be the death of her. She hadn't died, but a part of her had, when she watched James get on the train back to Kanto.

She flicked on the radio, trying to drown out the sounds of her own thoughts. Instead it made them worse. One of their old favourites, _Blue Suede Shoes_, filled the room. James had done a wicked Elvis impression. He always made her laugh.

Sometimes, if Jessie had stomped on him that day, James would sing _don't step on my poor blue head_. This usually pissed her off even more, but she liked to remember it all the same.

_When I hear that Serenade in blue  
I'm somewhere in another world, alone with you  
Sharing all the joys we used to know  
Many moons ago_

It was strange, remembering how things used to be. Jessie did a lot of remembering nowadays. Everything reminded her of James, from fast food to fishing nets. Those were the sweetest memories she had, ones that would never fade.

Of course, not all memories were the good kind. There were the days when they were tired and hungry, when James constantly whined and she constantly hit him. When they had blasted off so many times that even the simplest of poses hurt like hell. Those twerps never seemed to realise what damage they caused. They were the ones that cost them their career, although Jessie had to admit that that was possibly a good thing. Since leaving Team Rocket she had become a respectable member of the community. She had bought her own flat and a car, and had many well trained and well looked after Pokemon. She even had friends. For the first time in her life she had been accepted. But of course, she'd lost a friend, two in fact, and the only real family she could remember clearly.

Jessie sat there silently as Elvis warned her one last time not to step on his damn blue shoes, then finally stopped singing. Terry Wogan's voice now filled the room. Jessie turned off the radio. Too many memories.

She gazed at the now blank computer screen. James's face flashed into her mind. Green eyes, blue hair with that cute little strand, and a childish face. Yet there was intelligence in those eyes. James never appeared smart when he was around other people. In fact, he frequently embarrassed the group with his stupid outbursts. But when they were alone, just the two of them, occasionally he could say the most startlingly clever things. Quite the philosopher, her James.

_**Once again your face comes back to me  
Just like the theme of some forgotten melody  
In the album of my memory  
Serenade in blue**_

Jessie turned off the light and walked into her bedroom. She almost cried when she saw her empty bed. She wished he really was hers. It would have been her greatest memory yet, if only he'd been waiting for her on that bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

James stared at the blank computer screen for a moment, not quite sure what to do next.

"Why did I even move here?" he wondered aloud. He laughed. "Seemed like a good idea at the time…" But now that everything was sorted…maybe it was time to turn over a new leaf.

_Tell you what Jim, sleep on it, _he thought. He sighed, remembering that last night with Jessie.

_"Please don't go James," Jessie said, a single tear trickling down her face. It broke James's heart to see her cry, but his mind was made up. He looked down into his coffee cup._

_"I have to Jessie," he said quietly. "But maybe…I could have this dance?" A slow, lilting melody filled the air, almost on cue. It was only a small club, but the dance floor was packed with circling couples. Jessie watched them, blinking away more tears. He held out his hand to her. "Please." She did a fair impression of a smile and took it. He led her to a space on the floor and she stood there, unsure what to do. Then he put his hands around her waist and she leant against him, her arms around his neck._

_"Please don't go," she asked again, a plead for help. James kissed her forehead gently._

_"One day I'll come back," he promised._

_"But why do you have to go?" she persisted. "Is it me? It's me isn't it?"_

_"Of course not," he said. Then he sighed. "I have some things to take care of in Kanto. But I promise I'll return to you. My Jessie."_

_"Please James," she begged. Jessie wasn't used to pleading for something. Usually she hit and she got. But this was different. That kind of action wouldn't make him stay. Maybe…Jessie kissed him on the lips. James did kiss back but…it was a sad kiss. It meant goodbye._

_James looked at her one last time then gently pushed her hands away. He left the floor, left the club. Left her._

**_It seems like only yesterday  
The small cafe, a crowded floor  
And as we danced the night away  
I hear you say forever more  
And then the song became a sigh  
Forever more became goodbye  
Cause you remained in my heart,_ **

_The next day, Jessie waved good bye to him as the train left the station, and cried._

James awoke the next morning, and knew what he had to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jessie stretched. Another lonely day, full of broken heart ache. That line seemed familiar to Jessie. Maybe it was from a song. Something to that effect.

She was just innocently pouring herself some cereal when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she wondered aloud, walking up to the door. She looked through the peephole but couldn't really see much. She grabbed a dressing gown that was lying on the back of a chair and opened the door a little. Then she flung it open wide.

"James?" she asked. He stared at her, smiling a little.

"Bad time?" he asked, gesturing to her dressing gown and pyjamas. Then it hit him like a frying pan. (--;) "Oh sorry, I forgot…the time difference…can I come in?" Jessie laughed at him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She had to make sure he was really there, that it wasn't just another dream…she'd had so many like it…James turning up on her doorstep. But this time it was better; it was real.

"Omigosh," she whispered. "James. I can't believe it's really you, after all these years."

"I said I'd come back to you," he reminded her. She let him go.

"Come in, please come in. I was just having breakfast…you're not hungry are you?" she asked, thinking she should probably be a bit hospitable.

"No, I ate on the train," he said.

"Will you just give me two minutes to get dressed?" Jessie said a little apologetically.

"Yeah sure," said James. "I'll just…"

"…Make yourself at home," she said, ushering him inside and running into her bedroom. James looked around the small apartment, picking up photos of Jessie, some people he didn't recognise who he presumed were her new friends, and to his delight, one of them in their old Team Rocket uniforms, Meowth by their sides.

"Meowth, dat's right!" said a scratchy yet familiar voice behind him. James nearly dropped the picture. He wheeled around.

"Meowth?" he said in amazement. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see who?" asked Jessie, coming out of her bedroom, still brushing her hair. "Oh my God! Meowth!"

"Da one an' only," said Meowth proudly.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Jessie.

"Chicks. Lots of female Meowths in Johto," said Meowth casually. Then he grinned. "Who am I kidding; I came here ta see you guys! I was gonna drop by Kanto as well, but I'm glad you turned up here instead, Jimmy boy. Saves Meowth some walkin'." Jessie looked at James enquiringly. He shook his head slightly. She nodded.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" asked James, quickly changing the subject. Jessie grinned.

"I have just the thing," she promised. "You are going to love it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

James collapsed for the third time in half an hour and lay there panting. Jessie skated up to him and laughed.

"I've come to a conclusion today," gasped James. "I hate ice skating." Behind him, Meowth whizzed past, not even trying to conceal his laughter. James glared at him. "Beginner's luck!" he yelled at him. Jessie pulled James up.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it. Had enough?" she asked.

"I think so," said James. "Let's go somewhere quiet," he said, moving forwards. He was soon on the floor again. "And less slippery," he grumbled. Jessie helped him to the side and they pulled off their skates. Meowth seemed content to go on, so they left him to it and went up to the little café above the ice rink. Soon they were sat at a small table with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"So tell me why you came back," said Jessie, stirring her drink. "Or better still; tell me why you left in the first place."

"Because of Jessiebelle," said James. Jessie searched his left hand."You're not…you didn't…" she said, looking at his fingers. To her relief there was no ring. James shook his head.

"No, of course not," he reassured her quickly. "But up until recently, we were technically still engaged."

"So what happened?" asked Jessie, sipping her drink slowly.

"First I went to Jessiebelle and tried to call the engagement off…" said James. "But she wasn't too keen. What can I say? I'm a babe magnet!" Jessie had to laugh at that.

"Whatever makes you happy James," she said.

"Then when that didn't work, I tried going through the courts. It's taken a while, but now I'm a free man."

"So…that's the reason you left?" Jessie said. James nodded. "Why did you go through all that trouble? You could've just married someone else and forgot all about her."

"I wanted to do things right," said James. "Anyway, technically, that would be bigamy…hey, did I ever tell you about my great-great-great-great uncle? He faked his own death then married someone else." (ahem…this is actually in MY family history…I thought it was funny, so I tried to work it in…)

"No kidding!" said Jessie, laughing. "What happened?"

"Well, a man was accused of his murder and put in prison. Meanwhile, Uncle Henry's off having a good time with the landlady of this pub," said James. "Then ten years later, after having a funeral for him and everything, and with this poor guy in jail, they found him living ten miles away with a new wife!" Jessie laughed.

"The bad guys always get punished," she said quietly, looking down at her hot chocolate.

"Jessie, we weren't bad guys," said James, without even having to ask her what was wrong. "We were just…temporarily side tracked from the straight and narrow." Jessie tried to smile. James took her hand. "You're still wondering why I came, right?"

"I just don't understand why you went through all that trouble," she sniffed, trying not to cry. She had to laugh then. "God, I don't even know why I'm crying. But why did you do it James?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said. He reached inside a pocket and produced a little black box which was so magical it made Jessie stop breathing. (Wow! It's amazing! It's astounding! It's also really neat!) He popped it open. Inside sat a beautiful ring with a sapphire in it the exact colour of Jessie's eyes.

"Marry me Jessica," he said simply. Now Jessie really did cry, tears pouring down her face. "What's wrong?" asked James, panicking a little.

"Oh God James…I'm so sorry," said Jessie, extending her left hand. On it sparkled a little diamond ring. "I'm already married." James stood up and ran out of the café. Jessie watched him go, but felt she'd done enough already, and didn't try to stop him.

James knew exactly where he was going. There had been a big Team Rocket scheme here once, ruined by some kid as usual. It was closed, but James was a competent enough criminal to know how to pick a lock. As soon as he was in, he started climbing steps furiously, muttering to himself.

"It's not worth it, not without her…this is the only way…made her cry too many times…have to end it now…"

The cold wind at the top took his breath away. He was running on autopilot, not even looking where he was going until he felt the edge. Then he took out the black box, opened it, and looked at the ring inside. Then he flung the ring as hard as he could, into the growing darkness.

"Goodbye," he murmured. And that evening, he threw himself off the radio tower. Death was instant and painless (probably).

THE END

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just kidding.

"Marry me Jessica," he said simply. Jessie stared at the ring.

"I…I…I don't know what to say," she whispered. James laughed and took the ring. He pushed it onto her finger.

"Say yes!" he laughed. Jessie laughed too.

"Yes! And a thousand times yes! And you know why?" said Jessie.

"Hit me," said James, shrugging.

"Because I love you James." James looked at her.

"I love you too Jess. I guess I always have. That's why it took me so long. I wanted to make sure things would go right," said James. "So the wedding's all planned and we're having a honeymoon cruise on the S.S. Anne! The second model," he added quickly.

"Oh good grief," said Jessie. "If it sinks, I'm holding you personally responsible!" James laughed.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else, oh temperamental one," he teased. They paid the bill and walked out of the café, looking for Meowth on the crowded ice rink. Jessie suddenly turned to her fiancé.

"Just answer me one thing James," she said. "How did you know I'd say yes?" James shrugged again.

"I had a certain feeling I was making you an offer you just couldn't refuse," he said. "Anyway, let's find that cat and get back to Kanto."

"For our wedding," Jessie said.

_**but**_

**_Tell me darling in there still a spark?_ _  
Or only lonely ashes of the flame we knew  
Should I go on whistling in the dark?  
Serenade in blue._ **

THE PROPER AND OFFICIAL END

PROBABLY

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just a piece of sappy fluff that I hope you guys enjoyed. Review now!


End file.
